Myles Bots (Spinoff Franchise)
The Myles Bots is a band of local students, who have teamed together to protect the Earth from planetary threats. They managed to save the city of Linden from the Grizzly Empire and any subsequent followers thus they have been recognized under the Heo League and the Anti-Villain League among other groups. An undetermined time after, they ran into a younger Mr. McCormick and Hunter, attracted the unwelcome attention of Jimmy Starr and the Pirate Cult working under Summer Edition 3 newcomer Principal Karen, and defeated the evil and ruthless hierarch Simba. History Preliminary Zachary V.S. Grizzly Bear After Grizzly's true colors were revealed to Zachary Delightful (the main protagonist of the series), he faces him through killing off his minions one by one starting with Jonathan Antononious (who was revived somehow), Dark Mayhem (who is the only known Empire worker to ever avoid getting killed off instead getting arrested), Hanna Suave and finally Topaz (who apparently went MIA). The final battle then came to fruition with Zachary slicing his head off defeating him for the first time and partially avenging the physical forms of his loved ones. Deal with Carrie Courageous The next day, Zachary made a deal with Carrie and two weeks later Zachary has enlisted Black Ranger and Will Turner. Unfortunately, the team briefly gets disbanded leaving Jonathan and a now-befriended Painty the Pirate guilt-ridden and they both defected to the side of the Myles Bots much to the team's surprise. Fortunately for the teenagers, the disbandment didn't last long and they discover the Royal Family's true nature leading to them to try and stop the Monarchs. They succeed in destroying the royal family upon entering a battle with the Royal Family ending with Kion presumably getting crushed to death and Simba freezing to death in the Arkham Dimension upon getting stranded in the realm for all eternity. They later face against Margie Schneider, Brock Rex and a now-revived Grizzly Bear with them all getting killed separately with Grizzly's threat getting put to an end for good and Margie dying with him. Birth of The Myles Bots Enlisting New Characters Following Grizzly's defeat, Zachary Delightful develops a new idea revolving around his new team and gets his formation approved offscreen by the entire board of world leaders including the new mayor of Linden City, Gale Griffin, but excluding the late Pridelands lord Simba. After the team was approved for formation, Zachary Delightful and Moon Butterfly traveled across the world where the former began to conscript the first members which was made possible thanks to the deaths of Black Ranger and Yondu Udonta. Branch, Louie Duck, Captain Underpants, Kendrix Morgan and Dante were all conscripted into the team with Branch being the first one drafted. When all four were brought out and presented, they were enrolled to Linden City High as seniors. Members Latest Members ---- Branch *'Name': Branch *'Activity': July, 1982 - Present *'Description': A troll that is against any other troll examples, giving him a more positive appearance. However, years of having injustice handed to him on a silver platter resulted in Branch developing fighting skills using his prehensile hair, making him an ideal teammate to the other Myles Bots. ---- Louie Duck *'Name': Louie Duck *'Activity': September, 1982 - Present *'Description': A duck, with his mind on treasure worthy of a king. He is driven only by a burning desire to obtain righteous vengeance against Karen and her Pirate Cult, who killed his friend Stane's parents. Louie Duck's search for Stane after his capture resulted in him joining the Myles Bots. ---- Captain Underpants *'Name': Captain Underpants *'Activity': September, 1982 - Present *'Description': ??? ---- Kendrix Morgan *'Name': Kendrix Morgan *'Activity': September, 1982 - Present *'Description': ??? ---- Janelle *'Name': Janelle *'Activity': Fall, 1982 - Present *'Description': A former anti-villain and an adopted daughter of the retired superhero Zachary Delightful. She is also the adopted sister of Branch, Louie Duck, Captain Underpants and Dante as well as a now-defected Peck. She served as the right-hand woman of Zachary during his and Carrie's quest to rescue Stane Hindi. After briefly encountering and saving Stane again, Janelle assisted him and the other Myles Bots in stopping the maniacal Lila Vickers. ---- Dante *'Name': Dante *'Activity': Fall, 1986 - Present *'Description': Dante becomes the team's newest member since there were no other alternatives around. He has a condition called Escaped Tongue Syndrome which is rare in most greyhounds. Despite being assigned the role as the Tagalong of the Myles Bots, Dante is like a typical canine but is not criticized for it due to the characters having separate origins. ---- Allies * Zachary Delightful - Employer and Adoptive Father * Carrie Courageous - Employer and Emotional Guide * Ice - Enemy turned Ally * Dave Seville - Rival turned Ally * Hunter - Ally * Gerald McCormick - Ally Enemies * Ex-Commander Carl - Enemy and Posthumous Co-Founder * Grizzly Bear - Ally turned Posthumous Arch-Enemy * Principal Karen/Lila Vickers - Teammate turned Arch-Enemy * Tinaj Uwinewatuma/Pink Diamond - Arch-Enemy * Johnny "The Not-Real Giovanni" Ramsbottom/Airborne - Arch-Enemy * Potty Mouth - Arch-Enemy * Sanjay Patel - Ally and Surrogate Brother turned Arch-Enemy * Vickers' Temptress Cult - Enemies Trivia * The Myles Bots, in a way, indirectly set up some events such as the events of the later seasons of Steven Universe, the film Storks and creating the love triangle between Mr. McCormick's future son and two future relatives of the bystanders (Morgan Ross and Gladys) they repeatedly face among other events.